


In The Heat Of THe Moment

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: The scent of her perfume was all it took. All based on a screencap. Enjoy. Kevin/Gill





	1. Chapter 1

The interview had been going on for well over an hour. DC Kevin Lumb and DCI Gill Murray were watching intently in the observation room as DC Ian Mitchell conducted his interview with Liam Welsh over his involvment in the deaths of Darren Rigby and Keith Fleming. As the pair watched the tv screen Gill realised that she should allow Mitch to conduct interviews more often. He was proving to be rather good at them and should be given the oppertunity to show off his talents. She was too busy watching Mitch that she failed to see Kevin's hand waving around infront of her trying to get her attention.  
"Boss".  
"What is it Kevin".  
"How come you never let me lead an interview but you let him". He said. Pointing to Mitch.  
"Kevin. You have enough trouble completing you knee high stack of paperwork. Do you really think I'm gonna let you loose in an interview".  
"That's not fair Boss. You've never been that keen on me have you. I blame DSI Dodson for that one". He grunted.  
"You can't blame Julie Dodson for your laziness. Show me that you're dedicated and take pride in the job at hand instead of just wanting to be some chick magnet as I recall you deamed fit to call it and maybe, just maybe I may reconsider. Until then. No way".

 

Gill was trying very hard to ignore Kevin's childish attitude and concentrate on Mitch's interview. She leaned in closer to Kevin to get better access to the tv screen and brushed alongside Kevin's arm ever so slightly. In doing that simple motion Kevin got the strongest scent of her perfume. In mere moments it seemed to overpower him. His breathing shallowing as he got a little closer to her. Gill looked down at him as she began to feel his eyes on her. The puppy dog eyes with a hint of mischief in them. She thought to herself for a brief moment he looked a little odd.  
"Kevin. Are you alright".  
A reply never came from him. At least not in the way she had been expecting. Before she had any time to react his lips were on hers. Nearly knocking her over as he did so. All that was running through her mind was what in the hell was happening, had she initiated it. She was more than sure she hadn't. Almost certain she hadn't said anything to provoke this sudden pounce upon her lips. Whatever the reason behind it. She found herself responding to his kiss. Giving as good as he gave. He pushed her hard up against the door. The doorknob catching the side of her hip. She found herself searching for the key and locking the door for privacy. Everything that seemed to follow flew by in a daze for her. One minute she was unbuttoning his trousers and then her top was being discarded on the floor. Her mind was going crazy as he lifted her up and her legs were suddenly around his waist for support. As they tried ever so hard not to make too much noise. The end was becoming almost impossible as all she wanted to do was scream out his name. She had a giggle to herself as she began to think that this maybe the best sex she had ever had.

Suddenly out of nowhere, disturbing the moment. A loud knocking on the door had them frozen on the spot.  
"Boss....Gill. Are you in there". DS Roper bellowed. From the other side.  
"Give me a minute Andy. Yeah. We're just filing the interview tapes". Gill replied. Sounding a little too anxious and breathless than she'd intended.  
Andy stood on the other side of the door wondering what the hell was going on and if he really wanted to know.  
"Listen Boss. Janet hasn't been able to start the interview with Nadia because the solicitor hasn't turned up".  
"Get him on the phone Andy. I'll be down in a minute okay". She replied. Putting her top back on.

Gill patted herself down so that she looked presentable again and made sure Kevin had done the same before moving to unlock the door. They both looked at one another for a few moments. Kevin giving her a small smile along with a satisfied expression on his face. She was just about to walk out when she quickly turned back to him.  
"If.....you ever, ever tell anyone about what happened here today between us. I will kill you and I will get away with it because I know how. Are we clear". She said. In a low voice.  
"Crystal clear Boss. Can I just say one thing though".  
"What is it".  
"You were bloody amazing".  
"Get back to work". 

She walked out trying to look as professional as she could but as she walked away she couldn't help the silly grin that kept appearing on her face. Of all the men in the world that had to make her feel this good. It had to be Kevin Lumb.

To Be Continued...

 

I really hope that was okay for you all. I can say I tried my best xx


	2. Chapter 2

Gill was on the phone with Julie Dodson when she looked up to see Kevin entering M.I.T. The moment she saw him her stomach started to knot.  
"Crap". She uttered. Forgetting that Julie was still on the other end of the phone.  
"What's wrong". Julie asked.  
"Kevin just walked in. Julie what the hell am I gonna do".  
"Well you said the sex was good". Julie joked.  
"It's not bloody funny. I'm his DCI. I should have known better".  
"Okay. Look love. In all seriousness you know as well as I do that you can't start anything with Kevin. The risk to you're career is too great. Now even Kevin must see how wrong it is for you two to even consider doing that again".  
"You're right. I know you are".  
"Just talk to him Gill. Call me later. We'll meet up for a drink and we can talk".  
"Okay. Bye Slap. Ta ta".

 

Janet and Rachel were sitting at their desk laughing about some boy that Taisie liked and as Janet glanced over at Kevin she could see a worried look on his face as he stared over into Gill's office. Rachel's phone began to ring and when she went to answer it Janet got up from her seat and went over to Kevin.  
"Everything alright Kev".  
"Why are you asking me that for".  
"I'm asking because you look worried. What's up".  
"Nothing".  
"Kevin. What have you done".  
"What makes you think I've done something".  
"Well for a start you keep staring over at Gill. What did you do to piss her off this time".  
"If I tell you then you gotta promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even Rach". He begged.  
"Kevin".  
"Promise me Scotty".  
"Okay. I promise. What's happened".  
"Yesterday when she and I were observing Mitch's interview with Liam, something happened".  
"What do you mean Kevin". Janet asked. A Little confused.  
Kevin looked around him to make sure nobody else was listening and he leaned in closer to Janet.  
"I shagged Godzilla last night". He whispered.  
"WHAT".  
"We had sex". He said. Looking around after Janet's loudness.  
"I know what it means Kevin. Jesus".  
"Thing is I don't know what to do now. She hasn't said anything. She was bloody amazing like but I don't want things getting awkward between us".  
"You need to talk to her. Now".  
"I don't know Janet".  
"Kevin. This needs sorting".

 

Gill kept looking out and was getting worried when she saw Janet and Kevin having an in depth discussion. Julie was right, as always. She had to talk to him.  
"Kevin. A word please". Gill said. Appearing at her office door.  
"Erm. Sure Boss". He said. Getting up.  
"Good luck Kevin".  
"Cheers Scotty".  
Kevin walked into her office and Gill closed the door behind them.  
"Look Kevin. About what happened yesterday".  
"I'm sorry Boss. I don't know what came over me. It was a mistake. Obviously".  
"Yeah. I agree. Look let's just call it a spur of the moment thing and promise that it won't happen again".  
"More like heat of the moment. The way you were going at it". He smirked.  
"Kevin are we agreed. Not another word about this".  
"I won't say anything Boss. You have my word".  
They stood smiling at one another for a few seconds before they were interrupted by Lee yelling over at her.  
"Boss. A body's just been found".

 

Fin xx


End file.
